Takato's never ending night
by DarkPaladinmon
Summary: After my Takato and Rumiko fanfics I decided to give the eldest Nonaka a chance, watch yourselves because I won't hold back on lemony details.
1. Secret's out

**(Ok, I'm officially declaring myself a Twisted Physco Lemon Maniac, I had this planned ever since I finished my first Lemon, only this time it's not going to be one chapter) **

It had been one month since Takato had his little session with Rumiko, and no one else had ever known about until one night when Rika's grandma Seiko was just about to turn in she hear mumbling coming from Rumiko's room, so she quickly took a peak in and noticed her daughter mumbling in her sleep, mumbling something her mom was not suppose to hear.

"Oh Takato you're so good at this." Rumiko talked in her sleep.

'Takato?' Seiko thought.

"Takato your hands are so warm." Rumiko said seductively.

Feeling curious Seiko decided to get some information by getting Rumiko to reveal more.

"What is this about you and Takato?" she asked her daughter.

Rumiko not knowing that was coming from her mother answered, "About a month ago while my mom and daughter were away I invited Takato here where I taught him some of the basic things about making love so that someday he can do the same with my daughter"

Seiko was then distraught at that moment but then a smirk grew on her face, so she left the room and went to her own room.

'So Rumiko you think you make a good Sex ed teacher huh, well my daughter I can be just as good.' She thought.

Then the next morning wee see Seiko heading for the Matsuki Bakery wearing her outdoor kimono.

'I know Takato would never mean to do anyone harm, but I wanna make sure he is good enough and he is capable of learning from the real best.'

Soon enough she finally made it to the Bakery finding only Takato was at the cash register and she was the only customer.

"Welcome." Takato said until he realized who it was, "Oh Ms. Hata please to see you here."

"Takato you can call me Seiko since you are seeing my granddaughter." She replied.

"Sure Seiko." He said.

"Are your parents around?"

"No actually they're out in Kyoto celebrating their second Honey Moon, my Dad said they needed to rekindle their vows." He said with a laugh.

"That's very nice Takato but we have to talk."

"About what?"

"About you and my daughter making love together the time me and Rika were out."

At that moment Takato froze as if he was petrified, and his arms and legs began to twitch.

'OH GOD…OH GOD…OH GOD!' He thought.

"Well Takato is this true?" she asked impatient.

Takato just stood there until he burst out in hysterics.

"IT WASN'T MY IDEA!" He burst out, "RUMIKO INVITED ME OVER I HAD NO IDEA SHE'D WANTED TO TEACH ME TO MAKE LOVE, I SWEAR I AM TELLING THE TRUTH!" he finished and calmed down before speaking again, "Seiko please you have to believe me I would never do anything like that to your daughter or even Rika for that matter."

"I understand that Takato."

"Please don't tell my parents or even Rika, they might disown me, or even send me to some special school where they beat horrible children. Or worse Rika will kill me, resurrect me, and kill me again in a never ending cycle." He said gripping the table tightly.

"Takato." She said.

"Oh I feel sick!" he said sounding high pitched, "I feel nauseous, I CAN'T BREATH!" he freaked out.

Finally catching the teen off guard the woman suddenly stepped forward towards him. But rather than a scolding or derisive laugh, Takato was shocked when she wrapped her own hands around his as if to lend him her strength. Squeezing his fingers gently as she softly whispered "It's okay Takato...I understand..."

"You do?" he asked.

The woman then nodded and then looked serious, "But something must be done."

"What, you don't understand I don't think my mom could take hearing this, I mean she panics when I get a scrape on my arm."

"I never did say that I was going to tell your parents Takato and do you know why?"

"I'm afraid to ask."

"I'm not going to tall your parents or Rika about you making love with my daughter because…" She trailed off and Takato was waiting at what the middle aged Grandmother was going to say, "You're going to make love to _me_."

There was a moment of silence until Takato broke it.

"Huh?" he asked in a delirious tone.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" she asked the confused boy.

"No I heard you, but you want _that_ to be my punishment?"

"Well you made love to my daughter, so why not me?" she asked.

"Not that I have a problem or anything I mean you are a really beautiful woman like your daughter, hell because you're obviously where Rumiko gets it from."

"That's so sweet of you Takato." Seiko said with a smile.

Takato blushed but then realized the circumstances.

"But how do you ever plan on getting us alone in your house I mean you were able to get Rika to go with you because you don't try to make her pretty."

"Don't worry Takato I know what to do, since Renamon usually goes over to your friend Guilmon's place she'll be taken care of, as for Rumiko; she's got a photo shoot in Venice in a week, I can get Rika to go with her, but not to learn to be a model but just so she can see the sights."

"But how are you going to convince her, Rika's not exactly the kind of sightseeing person."

"Don't you worry Takato I can be very persuasive."

"You mean bribery don't you?"

"Bingo."

Takato sighed, "Ok Seiko you got a deal, just please make sure nobody finds out."

"You have my word Takato." She said heading for the exit, "I'll see you in a week Takato." She winked at him and left.

Takato just stood there alone in the Bakery in deep thought and clearly stupefied.

"What is happening to my life?" he asked no one in particular.

**(Don't miss next time people, but I warn you, this may strike you blind or so but come one if Rumiko is that hot surly she does get it from her mom.)**


	2. Gogglehead and Grandma

**(Al right people this is it, if you have the guts and the balls to read this without nose bleeding or passing out)**

A week had passed since Takato had his meeting with Seiko, he had just finished closing up the Bakery and went to his room to check his E-Mail, it turns out he only had one and it was from Seiko. He opened the E-Mail and it read: TAKATO IT'S TIME!

Takato gulped but soon realized the promise he made for his sake and his relationshipRika. So he looked at his watch reading 9:00 P.M.

"Good, Renamon should be over by Guilmon." He said as he slipped into his shoes and put his goggles on, locked up the place and headed for the Nonaka's.

On his way he couldn't help but wonder exactly what was going to happen.

'Just what does Seiko plan to do, I mean with Rumiko it was more like foreplay or something. God thinking about this is making me all sweaty.' He thought.

As he was deep in thought he realized he was at the Nonaka residence and that the light was on. So he walked up to the door and took a deep breath and thought, 'Here goes everything.' So he knocked on the door and Seiko answered it, she was wearing her green sweater covered by a green apron, and black pants **(Same way during the D-Reaper invasion)**

"Takato you made it, come in and I'll be right with you."

"Ok." He replied.

Takato sat himself on the couch waiting for Seiko to finish her duties, when she was finished she took off her apron and took a seat next to Takato.

"Al right I'm here, so how should we do this?" Takato asked.

"First off, tell me everything that happened to you and Rumiko, and don't skimp out on details."

"Ok it's like this." Takato began.

As Takato explained about how Rumiko invited him over and got him into testing to see how good he was at making love, even though the first night was about foreplay, and then he got to the second night where he told her about their shower and about her divorce, and while he explained Seiko didn't seem at all disgusted but rather smiling which made Takato worried.

"Well Takato that was an interesting story."

"It wasn't easy describing it believe you me." He said.

"I can understand that."

"So now how exactly do you want to do this?" he asked.

"Why we'll just do it like how you did it with my daughter only I'm letting you do it." She replied.

"Wait a minute, you mean you want me to…" he trailed off earning a nod from Seiko. 'Well al right I guess arms up." He commanded her.

So Seiko held her arms high, and Takato reached for the bottom of her sweater, slowly to saver the moment, and in just a few moments the green sweater was lifted up and off the woman. Takato wanted his mouth to drop but couldn't afraid it might make him look like a goof, but he couldn't believe the beauty in front of him, Seiko's skin had looked to be soft and her breasts looked just as busty as Rumiko's were, and were contained in a white bra.

Seiko looked at Takato who tried very hard not to pass out or anything, 'He finds me attractive, this is good.' She thought. "Well Takato, next piece of clothing." She said motioning to her black pants.

Takato then snapped out of it, "Oh right." He said.

Takato then reached for her waist and unbuttoned her pants, followed by unzipping them, and slowly slipped them down her well trim legs until she was left in nothing but her white bra and panties.

"Oh man, I don't understand why you're not a model." Takato slipped out.

"Well I'm too much of a woman to expose my body to others." She replied.

"No kidding." Replied Takato.

"But you know Takato." Seiko began as she laid her hand on Takato's.

"Uh what?" he asked.

"I never woulda thought you would be the second one to ever see me like this." She said lifting Takato's hand up and made her feel her bra.

Takato was about to scream but held it in.

"Soft isn't it?" she asked.

"Uh, is it cotton?" he asked.

"Naturally, it's the comfiest."

"Uh I guess it's my turn then huh?" Takato asked.

"That's right Takato."

"Ok." Takato began as he lifted his hoody up followed by his undershirt.

"Have you been working out Takato?" she asked earning a blush from him.

"Uh well actually from how many times I had to fight Digimon when I was Gallantmon I guess gave me a good work out." He said slipping out of his pants and was wearing violet colored boxers.

"What kinda boxers are those Takato?" she asked.

"They're satin, why?"

"No reason, but is there any reason you wear the color violet?"

"Because they match Rika's eyes." He responded but then decided to earn some points, "But for tonight I wear them because they match yours." He said causing Seiko to blush.

"No wonder Rika wasn't able to give up such a sweet boy like you." She teased as she pinched his cheek.

"Al right, al right I came here to make love, not get teased at." Takato said getting out of here grip.

"I hope I didn't offend anything about you Takato." Seiko apologized.

"You didn't I just didn't think someone of your standards would consider me like Hottie material."

"By my standards what do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"Well you're not exactly the kind of age a grandmother would be considered, no offence."

"None taken, I know I still am young as most granny's go."

"But beyond looking at age like, I happen to fin you deep down inside to have those aspects of a beautiful girl." He said laying a hand on her cheek causing her to smile.

"Thank you Takato, no one has ever said anything like that about me in years."

"Your welcome."

"And because you made me so happy I'm giving you permission to proceed further." She said.

"You mean…" he trailed off.

"That's right Takato; I'm allowing you to remove my underclothes."

Takato took a deep breath, 'Al right, go time.' he thought as he moved his hands to the back of Seiko's white bra, as he unclipped it he was the look on Seiko's face change to a amorous smile. Soon he let go and the bra fell down revealing Seiko's busty breasts and fully erect nipples.

"So what do you think of them Takato?" she asked him seductively.

"Beautiful, simply beautiful." Was all he could say.

"I thought you'd say that."

"Yours why they're…" he began.

"Bigger than Rumiko's, I know, and I'm quite proud of them."

"Were they always like this?" he asked.

"Actually while in High School, all my girlfriends were envious on how big my boobs were, why sometimes when we'd have slumber parties I'd always let the girls see just how big they are."

Takato who listened to the woman tried very hard not to pass out or anything.

"But for now Takato, why don't you focus on the remaining piece." She said motioning to her cotton panties.

"Al right." He said as he slid the panties down her trim legs leaving the grandmother of his girlfriend completely naked. "I can see why you wouldn't want to be a model; you got too much of a body for them to take."

"Exactly, but you know something Takato?"

"What's that?"

"I'm glad that you of all people is the second one to see me naked."

At the word second he wanted to know exactly why she was single, "Uh Seiko I know this is a personal question, but what about your husband?"

Seiko then sighed, "Well Takato I can honestly say the way he went wasn't exactly an honorable one."

"You didn't divorce like Rumiko did you?" he asked.

"Oh heavens no, you see I afraid that my husband Yutaka had died of cancer."

"How horrible."

"Oh yes, and this was about when Rika was three, she was still too young to understand when someone dies, but Rumiko was in great sorrow, which I think may have been the one reason she and her husband Hikaru had divorced."

"Wow." Was all he could say.

"But anyway I never did forget how me and Yutaka got it on, his way of foreplay was always; Sekky brace yourself!" she said with a laugh. "But you know, sometimes I wake up in the night and I can still feel his strong arms around me." She said but soon forgot about it and turned her attention back to Takato, "but anyway I believe you have something to do Takato." She said motioning to his boxers.

"Al right then; Sekky brace yourself." He said trying to be like her husband.

So Takato slipped out of his boxers and Seiko gasped at the size of Takato fully erect member.

"Well Takato I think we're going to have to do something about that now won't we?" she asked seductively.

So Seiko pillowed his member in-between her massive sized boobs and began stroking them up and down it.

"You really like this Takato?"

"This is definitely something I never did with Rumiko." He strained trying to control himself.

"Well I don't think you can take it from the looks of it."

And she was right Takato shot his cum right into her face and she licked whatever she could from her hand and whipped it off her face.

"Wow, that was quite an experience."

"It's not over yet Takato." She said laying right down into Takato's chest and taking his hands and placed them on her boobs, "Massage them please?"

"Uh sure." He said as he begun to fondle her boobs and squeezing them gently getting a soft moan out of her.

"Oh you handle me with so much care Takato." She moaned in sexual pleasure.

After so much fondling and massaging on her boobs Takato's hands left them, "Uh was there anything else you wanted me to do?"

"Hmm, stroke my hair Takato, it relaxes me so." She asked.

Following orders he began to stroke her soft brown hair loving and pleasurably.

"I know this would be a personal question for me to ask you Takato, but which night would you prefer, the night with me or the one with my daughter?"

"Well uh, my night with Rumiko got me a chance to realize how wrapped up her life was and that she needed someone to remind her she is still a person and not some fashion dummy to be seen by lovesick eyes." He began, "But with you I learned more about the life you had to go through seeing your husband pass away which is the worst thing to imagine."

"Yes all true, but how about our figures."

"Well Rumiko's body is quite nice as models go, but with you I could never imagine someone like you would have such a figure." He said rubbing her boobs again.

"Thank you Takato." She began, "And since you have repaid your promise so far, there's one last thing we should do."

"What's that?"

"Let's sleep together, what do you say?"

"Hey I've been through the wildest tonight, I don't have a problem with that."

So the nude pair got up, went into Seiko's room and laid down on the futon and covered themselves up and they wrapped their arms around each other.

"Takato?" she asked sleepily.

"Yeah?" he asked feeling the same way.

"Since Renamon usually spends her day out patrolling the city, you wanna spend some more time together tomorrow morning?"

"You don't even have to ask." He replied.

So the two fell asleep in each others embrace and Takato would never forget this kind of wild night he had, without even caring anymore about what has become of his life.

**(Hah, got you! Well I hope you guys don't pass out from loss of blood coming form the nose, or vomit. But I just hope this will give you quite a laugh.)**


	3. Morning love

**(I hope you've all recovered from that because now is going to be a little roundabout the morning they awake)**

At the residence of the Nonaka's as the sun came up we see inside the Room of Seiko Hata; Rika's grandma sleeping nude in her futon with Takato. Slowly as the sun shined in Takato opened his eyes and saw the beauty sleeping right on him.

'Wow, she's so beautiful when she's asleep.' He thought.

Then he smirked as he decided to have a little fun while she was asleep, he managed to slip out of her embrace, and pulled off the covers and eyed the woman's naked body. His gaze drifted all the way to her feet.

'Definitely nothing like my grandmothers feet.' He thought and shuddered in his mind.

So he reached for her right foot and held it up and rested the sole of it on his cheek, and he rubbed her foot up and down him gasping in sexual pleasure. Then he lay the foot down and rubbed the sole of it against his member which caused his to gasp even more sexually pleasured. And then he laid her foot back down and looked at her face.

'Such a beautiful face.' He thought as he noticed it was still 7:00, 'Still too early to get up.' He thought as he got back into the position he was and recovered them up.

Unaware to him that a smirk crossed Seiko's face, 'Two can play at that game Takato.' She thought.

So an hour had passed and Takato was already out, when Seiko woke up and uncovered herself and looked at his sleeping form, so smiling she took Takato's foot and did exactly what Takato had did to her foot and then took it and rub it on her breasts. She then looked down at the boy and traced her finger down his cheek bone.

'He's so handsome.' She thought as her hand moved a strand of light brown hair from the boy's face.

As she leaned in forward she planted one on Takato's lips and made sure to cut off the circulation of air. Then realizing he wasn't getting any air, his eyes flew open to see his mouth was connected with Seiko's, he struggled to get some air but to no avail, after enough torture Seiko released him and he gasped for air.

"Morning Takato." She said.

"Morning, jeez that's some wake up call, you ever used that on your husband?" he gasped for air.

"Only on our honeymoon." She replied.

"Well now that we're awake, how do you want to pickup from last night?"

"Well I was thinking about you kissing my breasts."

"Al right, I've been through so much last night a little breast nip should be no problem." He said as he reached out and sucked on Seiko's breast causing her to moan.

"Oh Takato, oh that's so good!" she moaned.

After so much sucking he released her, and gasped for air.

"You've really given me a great night Takato, just like the ones you gave Rumiko."

"Well you're the one who made it worth it."

She smiled and placed her index finger under his chin after lifted his head up to her, "Come here boy." She said seductively as she kissed him once again, only this time slipping her tongue inside, and the same went for Takato.

So after that French kiss, Takato collected his gear and slipped them back on, giving Seiko one final kiss walked out there door and limped down the street, and on the way he thought to himself.

'I hope to Kami this doesn't come back to haunt me.' He said limping down the street.

**(And that's it, for those of you sane enough to read it give me your thoughts.)**


End file.
